


A Lacy Surprise

by fairytaleglitch



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom, RPS
Genre: Bottom Kyungsoo, Dom Baekhyun, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Top Baekhyun, sub kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleglitch/pseuds/fairytaleglitch
Summary: kyungsoo likes to wear lingerie.baekhyun likes to pick locks.they both wish the other wouldnt





	1. A Lacy Surprise

He was just finishing the line of toothpaste on his brush when Kyungsoo heard the tell tale sound of the bathroom lock being picked. Before he had any time to react... any time to cover himself... any time save whatever shred of dignity was left after years in his regretably chosen career... his ears were accosted by perhaps the most irritating singsong voice of the one and only-

"It'ssss Byunnnn Baekhyunnn here and whooooever's in this room is gonna wanna evacuate or else join a veryyyy steamy -and not to mention gratifying- shower with yourssss tru-"

Baekhyuns' entrance speech was cut short when he finally got the door all the way open to reveal a one Do Kyungsoo.

A very petrified Do Kyungsoo. 

A very almost naked Do Kyungsoo. 

A very almost naked Do Kyungsoo... save for the very red very lacy very revealing panties he was currently squeezed into. 

And that's exactly how Baekhyun would put it, seeing as Kyungsoos' ass has always been noticeable but goddamn he didn't know it was award worthy. If there was a category for asses at any show -and Baekhyun has always thought perhaps there should be- he'd win the daesang for thickness, plumpness, roundness... general overall wowness... and fuck if he could help it but Baekhyuns' blood has rushed out of his skull and further south to a place only usually reserved for models, actresses, and maybe even the occasional idol- basically any girl that was hot and ready to swoon. Baekhyun was straight, okay, but that didn't mean he ever stopped himself from noticing, and on occasion, appreciating, the appeal of his own gender. It's just that he never really cared to move past superficial flirting, because that was mostly for the cameras anyways, and besides, if he could barely get away with dating girls how in the hell was he supposed to survive a scandal with another guy and it's at this point in his train of thought that he realizes he's still standing there, with the door wide open, staring at none other than the shyest member of his group....... who was currently squeezed into red. lace. panties. 

If Baekhyun wobbled a bit and if his pants got a bit tighter and if his perception of reality shifted a bit, well...what person with eyes could blame him? He's always known, and been slightly prideful, of the fact that Exo is a group full of not only talent, but visuals. Each member was a looker, and the younger guy was a certainly sight to see, but Baekhyun made a promise a very long time ago that groupmates were strictly off limits. Even if he did swing that way. Which he doesn't. Mostly. 

"Get. Out." If he had looked petrified and slightly pale before...Kyungsoo now looked terrifying and perhaps more than slightly pink in the face. Or red. Red in the face....red like the pan..ti...e...s...

Baekhyun shakes his head. Blinks. Looks around the bathroom. No one else there. Picks up one foot and puts it back down -definitely still standing in their dorm room- helpfully eliminating the possiblity of recent alien spaceship beaming. Which might have almost been preferable at the moment because he's trying to come up with something to say but all that comes out is a very soft

"Um."

Baekhyun's a professional. He can force himself to react a certain way, or not react a certain way, even under the most pressurized of situations. Years and years of living in front of a camera, and surrounded by fans with all of their cameras, has taught him to think fast on his feet, but the thing is Baekhyun can barely even stand on his feet right now because Do Kyungsoo is right in front of him looking like all the wet dreams he never allowed himself to have. Wouldn't have been able to come up with anyways -not this particular fantasy- and he's fucking creative, thank you very much. 

Difficulties dating means that an active imagination is very useful, just in case you don't want to go crazy with loneliness....or possibly resort to hooking up with a fellow member. Baekhyun's always been proud of his self control in that specific area, which is definitely not something all the other eleven guys can say. 

"Did. You. Hear. Me. Or. What."

Kyungsoo's looking at him like he's half ready to attack, half ready to spontaneously develope super strength and walk through the wall behind him, which, to be sure, might not be the best idea because thats Chanyeols' room and if he ever saw thi-

"BYUN BAEKHYUN YOU GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL-"

"Or else you'll.....what? Exactly?" Baekhyuns' brain seems to have reclaimed some of that southern moving blood because he slides this line out smooth as ever, and systems have rebooted and are fully up and running because then he says-

"Not that it's not a pleasant surprise but..." He cocks one eyebrow and lets his eyes roam slowly down and back up. "Didn't know you were the type, Do."

Kyungsoos' eyes are already pretty big, as in pretty and big, and Baekhyun's always likened him to an innocent looking doe-eyed deer...that is if innocent looking doe-eyed deer could also somehow be prone to whipping out heavy objects or swords or maybe even machine guns because Kyungsoos' eyes may be big and round normally but right now they've grown to a dimension that suggests imminent murder rather than gentle creature. Baekhyun should heed every warning all the members have been given by Kyungsoo since day one... lest they wish to be on the recieving end of very well placed hard jabs... but he hesistates.

Something in Kyungsoos' eyes does say murder, yes, but the blush on his cheeks also says embarassment, and Baekhyun's just now noticing that Kyungsoo has wrapped his arms around his stomach in a makeshift self hug, rather than trying to cover up the red lace p a n t i e s, so Baekhyun perhaps thinks that Kyungsoo is suffering more from embarassment than a desire to not be seen. 

Which makes Baekhyun take a very big, very cartoon-worthy swallow of the saliva pooling in his mouth that was previously threatening to spill down his chin because Kyungsoo... couldn't possibly... want? To be seen...? 

Baekhyun has always felt protective of the younger members and okay, maybe there's only a year difference between them but Baekhyun knows when it's okay to be a little shit and when he should buck up and be a gentleman, so he grabs the towel on the counter next to Soos' forgotten toothbrush and takes the three steps seperating them and pushes it gently between his arms. Kyungsoo is looking anywhere except straight ahead and his cheeks definitely now qualify for a 'caution- item is hot' label because Baekhyun's never seen anyone blush this much and that includes the time he spent a good ten minutes psyching himself up to walk out of a dressing room in a schoolgirl uniform. Which reminds him of the fact that Kyungsoo's wearing lingerie and Baekhyuns' blood must really be determined to abandon his brain because instead of leaving a mortified Kyungsoo and walking out and rejoining the life he was previously leading he says

"Kyungsoo....please. It's alright."

He says it softly and for a moment... can't even recognize his own voice because it's doing that thing that male actors endlessly try to achieve when a scene calls for the lead to soothe -and seduce- the romantic interest and Baekhyun's good but he didn't know he was that good and is he.... trying to seduce Kyungsoo? Is that why his hand has moved on its own and is now resting underneath Kyungsoos' chin? It's the lightest of touches but it has Kyungsoo looking up at him for the first time since almost threatening his life and now he seems... confused. Or bashful. Or anything that makes someone look adorable even as they're standing in racy lingerie in front of a friend and coworker they've known for far too long but somehow still have secrets from. 

How has Baekhyun never seen this before? It's not the first time he's barged in on any of them. They're all men here -and besides, it keeps things casual and silly and not at all awkward- because by now they know pretty much everything about each other...except maybe they don't, because Do Kyungsoo is standing five inches away from him wearing lacy lingerie and Baekhyun wants nothing more than to get his hands on him and he shouldn't, he shouldn't do that, not for a million and one reasons -least of all boundary lines and roommate respect and unspoken concrete laws that their company never had to explictly state but had them all always knowing that above any other rule, you must never ever begin a relationship with a fellow member, because there are drawbacks, and there are consequences, and there are stories that are practically legend by now of just how bad things can go if you fall for the wrong person but Baekhyun can't think of any of that right now because Kyungsoo is shaking, and when did he start shaking and how can Baekhyun stop it, he'll do anything, whatever it takes so what he ends up doing may be against several cosmic laws but every cell in his body is tugging him forward so he leans down and tilts his head just so and presses his mouth against Kyungsoos' cheek. 

He parts his lips but keeps them there, breathing not as frantic as he would've thought and Soos' skin warmer than he could've imagined and he just...stays there. Brings his hands up to Soos' hips and then drags one around to the small of his back, fingers just slightly skimmering on top of skin but it seems to set the universe in motion again because at the same time that Kyungsoo lets out a soft sound, Baekhyuns' hips seem to move forward on their own so he grips Kyungsoos' side harder and now he's flush against an almost naked Kyungsoo with nothing but a towel between them and a million and one reasons to walk away and Baekhyun thinks he finally understands why people lock doors.


	2. Warm Soft Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when a Warm Soft Thing is standing right in front of you...you dont just walk out the door  
> -ancient byun proverb

His heart is racing and his hands are sweaty but his dick is decidedly Not Hard so Kyungsoo counts that as a win for Team Do and takes a moment to practice those breathing lessons they were all given as trainees which Did Not work then and Are Not working now and really he could've been anything he could've been a doctor and made similiar money or a teacher and lived an upstanding life or even a librarian and wow wouldn't Baekhyun get kick out of that because if Kyungsoo's good at anything it's glaring at people until they shut up and speaking of Byun Baekhyun isn't he currently standing flush up against him while Kyungsoo tries and fails to hide behind the towel he gave him and why did he even give him a towel why didn't he point and start cackling or better yet why didn't the dickhead just fucking walk out isn't that what people normally do when they see something they don't want to- 

"Kyungsoo." There goes that tone again that's generally reserved for talking to very soft things like kittens and ducklings and Soos' ass and-

Soos' ass. A Very Soft Thing that is occupying a place about one downwards jerk away from where Baekhyuns' hands are currently resting and Kyungsoo must have not yet taken a shower because his hair and skin are dry but Baekhyun still feels like he's been pushed into a sauna that runs it's steam illegally hot and he thinks maybe some people are into that sort of thing but he prefers basic oxygen thanks so he takes a single step back and wishes he had studied harder in school because then he'd be in a different career and not standing in front of someone who's going to deal the death blow any moment now and he should really take several more steps back but Kyungsoo is the softest Warm Thing he's ever been around and all his brain cells must've transformed into multicolored strobe lights egging him on because he lets his right hand fall the slightest bit down and moves two fingers into the side strap of Soos' panties and suddenly he feels god in this bathroom tonight which may be the entity that inspires him to say

"Kyungsoo....baby."

Baekhyun feels like the world owes the Grinch an apology because really was it his fault if his heart was two sizes too small? The guy had a Condition okay and Baekhyun feels like he can relate because his brain must've just lost four sizes but maybe that's alright because his dick just grew ten considering the fact that Kyungsoos' uneven inhales make him sound like someone who may possibly be affected by such words so Baekhyun indulges him and says

"Baby....is this alright?" 

It comes out more as a breath with sound and maybe Baekhyun isn't fully in control of his respiratory system either so he shuts up and smoothes his other hand flat against Kyungsoos' back and theres a dip there that seems to accept his hand as The Place To Be so Baekhyun sends a silent thank you out to mother nature for including those in human anatomy. 

He looks at Soos' closed eyelids and he's never wanted to kiss an eyelid before but tonight is all about firsts and he wants to lean down and try but suddenly he's met with dark eyes instead and Baekhyun hates it when people compare colors to food but this specific shade reminds him of silky smooth warm coffee gliding down his throat and speaking of warmth-

"Is what alright..."

The Warm Thing has spoken and it's the first he's said since yelling at him to get out and Baekhyun wants to know the answer wants to hear the words yes and stay and please don't stop so he decides to clarify with

"Me being here. Seeing you. Like this."

He's whispering but Soo still flinches and Baekhyun doesn't want that he wants a different kind of reaction so he pulls his fingers out from underneath the lace straps and puts his thumb on Kyungsoos' chin right under his bottom lip and kind of pulls down a bit so Soos' mouth opens and there's a sound that seems like it might be the beginning of a gasp but Kyungsoo turns it into a sentence instead and says

"Baekhyun...please...I can expla-....this isn't..."

He moves his head to the side which is a shame because at the same time he sucks in his bottom lip and Baekhyun definitely would've been interested in feeling that happen but before he can put in a request for a time machine rental Kyungsoo continues with

"It's not what it looks like. I'm not...this isn't for anyo-. I'm just....I'm not going out okay I'm not- this is just- "

It isn't often that one hears Do Kyungsoo stammering and Baekhyun thinks he prefers this a whole lot more than the confident but stoic replies he usually gives and his face is a breathtaking shade of dusk red and Baekhyun feels a slightly unrealistic urge to taste a sunset but he's getting sidetracked because Kyungsoo is suddenly backing up and attempting to pull the towel over his shoulders front ways but that's not how towels work and he seems to realize this or maybe this is The Final Break because then he's letting out shallow puffs of air and his face is even redder but not the good kind anymore and Baekhyun only wants the good sunsets not the sad ones so he tries to grasp Soos' shoulders because they're moving too fast and that means he's shaking again and if Baekhyun can ever just figure out the formula to make that stop he'll have succeeded in life so he decides to go for straightforward and says

"Soo...please, it's okay, it's alright, I know I'm an immature asshole 24/7 but please..look at me...

I'm not laughing."

Kyungsoo doesn't seem to process that and instead raises a hand and digs his nails into his cheek and Baekhyun is thinking no, baby, that's not how you're supposed to stop them and when did baby replace Kyungsoo in his vocabulary and when did Kyungsoo start wearing red panties instead of black briefs and wasn't he saying it's not for anyone to see? 

Baekhyun needs answers and another pair of lungs and probably a new zipper because he's still hard and there's no way Soo hasn't noticed but he doesn't seem to care because his nails are digging deeper into his cheek like he's trying to scratch the salt lines off his face and erase the evidence but there's no way Baekhyun will ever forget this because it probably only just now completes a handful of times he's seen Do Kyungsoo break down and it flips something inside him so he pushes his hand underneath Soos' fingers and now if Kyungsoo wants to scratch something it'll have to be Baekhyun but he isn't, he's stopping and looking at Baekhyun like he needs to be given both an answer and the question so Baekhyun asks

"So you're really not...going out tonight?"

They all lead busy lives. It's the trade off for what they do but ironically enough the more success that came the more excitement turned into exhaustion and so the guys don't get out much which means if they ever do it's A Big Deal and everyone knows the details but Baekhyun didn't hear anything about a certain brunette having plans and something about the thought of Soo going out in regular clothes but hiding this underneath makes him dig his own fingernails into the shaved sides of Kyungsoos' hair and tonight on More New and Admittedly Weird Things Byun Baekhyun Wishes To Try is running his tongue up that undercut the opposite way because he knows it'd feel strange and new and soft and all those things are checking items off a list Baekhyun never knew he wrote but before he can do something Very Dumb and Not At All Advised like lick someones head Kyungsoos' own brain seems to be back online because he says

"Listen...I know things are usually tell everyone first apologize halfheartedly later but...please...Baekhyun..."

He lifts the towel and holds it in front of his face between Baekhyuns' hands and then Baekhyun hears a muffled

"Please don't tell anyone. This...it's just..."

He drops his shoulders and maybe his very last sliver of hope too because Baekhyun recognizes that face, it's the one Kyungsoo makes when he's resigned himself to impending embarassment, usually due to fanservice but this time to the certainty that Baekhyun is about to grab a pot and pan and bang them together whilst running through the dorm and possibly all of South Korea shouting "DO KYUNGSOO WEARS LACY PANTIES AND LIKES IT ALOT" and Baekhyun can be a Certified Dick sometimes but he would never do that, doesn't want anyone else knowing or imagining and especially not seeing, which reminds him that the bathroom door is still unlocked from when he barged in and he's just now realizing he owes Kyungsoo an apology so he says

"Soo...I'm sorry. Shouldn'tv'e just...done what I usually do. I promise I won't tell."

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything and he's not looking at him but the tears have stopped falling and the shoulders have stopped shaking and the blush is gone and Baekhyun wonders if he'll ever look at the setting sky the same but it doesn't matter because he's overstayed a welcome that wasn't even given in the first place so he turns to leave but

"Baekhyun..wait...I- "

"Kyungsoo, I told you...promise I won't tell. Wouldn't know what to say anyways."

Kyungsoos eyebrows draw together and he might be slightly pouting and really it shouldn't be as much of a revelation as it is but more than his ass it's that mouth that has always gotten to Baekhyun and he looks more endearing than he has the right to so Baekhyun stays where he is but reaches his hand out and brushes them down Soos' jawline and it must startle him because he lets a quick 'hmfhf' sound and Baekhyun really doesn't want to leave things awkward so he tries for nonchalance and moves his hand down to Soos' stomach and gives a light pinch. 

Somewhere on planet earth a tectonic plate must be shifting off schedule because several things happen at once including but not limited to Kyungsoo letting out the type of squeek any grown man would deny making for the rest of time and Baekhyun realizing Kyungsoos' chubby stomach is perfect for pinching and apparently it's also a tender spot because it makes him tilt to the side and he's still got a hold of the towel but gravity apparently has escaped him so he kind of does a weird shuffle and he might actually be the first person to ever legitimately go weak at the knees but it's okay because Baekhyun's there and he gets his hands on Soos' waist and it's not like a fall from his height would kill him but Baekhyun is decidedly Not Letting Go so Kyungsoo puts his hands on Baeks' biceps and tries to steady himself and Baekhyun's been working out lately and while he might not have Chanyeols' height or Minseoks' abs his arms are Built okay and Kyungsoo seems to need more than just visual confirmation of that so he digs his fingers into Baeks arms and Baekhyun has self control but right now there's liquid hot pulsing going down his arms and legs and everywhere in between so he starts walking Kyungsoo backwards to the wall and when his own feet hit, he squeezes Soos' waist again which earns him a cutoff moan and Baekhyun thinks he'd like to hear what a full one sounds like so he bends forward and puts his mouth on Soos' ear and whispers

"Can I see you baby?"

His hands are still on Kyungsoo but he nods down at the towel Soo somehow managed to get between them again and the sunset blush is back and maybe Baekhyun will make more of an effort to go to church because he feels like all his prayers have been answered when Kyungsoo slowly lets the towel fall to his side. He still keeps it in his hand though and he still won't look up so Baekhyun decides more drastic measures are needed so he bends down just a bit and grabs the back of Kyungsoos' thighs and at this height he's eye to eye with Kyungsoo but Baekhyun doesn't lean in he just squeezes Soos' round thighs and slowly lifts, keeping his face right in front the others' and when he gets to the point where Soos' feet leave the ground he slows down even more and starts to pull his thighs apart to rest on either side of Baekhyuns' hips and it's only when Kyungsoo is fully wrapped around him that he steps forward and pushes Kyungs' back against the wall.

It must short circuit something in Kyungsoos' brain because his head tilts down and his body kind of goes limp but he still has a firm grip on Baeks' biceps and his shoulders are shaking yet again but this time Baekhyun thinks that must be a Good Thing because Kyungsoos' thighs are shaking too and it's causing a vibration into his hips and Baekhyun's a greedy motherfucker so while this may be doing more Things to him than he's ever felt before he decides he needs even more so he tilts his head to the side and presses his mouth against Kyungsoos'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall can pry my run on sentences out of my cold dead hands 
> 
> on another note i didnt even realize i had switched from kyungsoos pov to baekhyuns in the first chapter, but i ended up being okay with that so each chapter will probably start with a paragraph of kyungs pov and then switch on over to baeks

**Author's Note:**

> so this is eventually gonna be multi chapters and will be p0rn withhh plot so ive rated it M for future chapters
> 
>  
> 
> did this rly fast and maybe theres not enough dialogue but its only ch1 so


End file.
